A Different Perspective
by Trashcan Chan
Summary: Doug didn't know if he could take care of a child but seeing as everybody else was either dead or missing he was going to have to.
1. Chapter 1

The funny thing is Doug didn't really have any idea what he was doing, could he take care of a kid? He wasn't really sure but seeing as he was the only one left he figured that he would have to.

It was just him and Clementine. He and Lee had gone to the motel to find Clementine and in the end Doug had to be the one to put Lee down.

Now here he was trying to figure out how to take care of a kid. Did Clementine even like him? He wasn't sure and if she didn't that would make this survival attempt awkward, where would they go? The boat was a bust and without Lee's ingenuity and Kenny's pure determination Doug didn't really have any idea what to do.

Maybe he could look for Molly, maybe he could find some sort of closed community. Not Crawford though, definitely not Crawford. Maybe if he was lucky he could find a farm house or something somewhere that he could keep the kid safe a permanent shelter for them, but for now maybe he should just think of somewhere to keep him and the girl safe for the night.

Several Months Later;  
>"Doug," Clementine whined, "are we there yet?" Clementine clutched his head and swung her legs as she sat on his shoulders.<p>

"We're almost there," Doug said smiling kindly, "you know you're not very light to kid," he said light heatedly.

Clementine pouted, "Your so mean Doug!" she said that she dug her heels into his chest.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Doug cried in mock pain clutching her legs for emphasis, "Honestly I carry you all day and this is how you repay me? I'll get you to carry me next time."

"Doug no!" Clementine cried quietly as to not alert any walkers.

The two companions lapsed into a comfortable silence, they were almost there, almost to salvation. Only a half a mile or so and after months of eating rats, rabbits, and expired food they were going to make it. This so called promise land may not be the humble Farm that Doug first thought of, but it will do.

"Sanctuary." Doug said breathlessly, "It's beautiful," he grinned, "Clem hop off." she said slouching her off, "C'mon kid race you too the door!" he yelled running up the hill as fast as his chunky legs could carry him.

Clem sprinted past him and banged on the large compound gate, "H'llo!" she yelled as Doug gracelessly flopped next to her.

A woman in a wool jacket poked her head out from the gate and give a scrutinizing glance at Clementine and Doug, she closed the gate and Clementine heard her mumbling to somebody else. The woman came out a second later and gestured for Clementine and Doug to enter.

"Welcome to sanctuary," the woman said in a monotone voice, "I'm Charice. to see if you are fit to stay here you'll have to talk to the big boss," Charice said leading them down the narrow dirt road, to be honest Sanctuary looked rather desolate, seeing as Sanctuary was post apocalyptic village it was rather expected, "the big boss's name is Mr Henry. To stay at Sanctuary you're going to have to fight your case and if it's good you'll stay, if its bad we will turn you away."

Doug looked to Clementine and smiled reassuringly, Clementine at him and smiled back at him with a hopeful look in her eye. Doug nodded his head and patted her ball capped head lightly.

Thee road to Mr. Henry's domain was winding but short so before Doug could come up with a speech on why they should stay they were already being pushed into larger compound.

"You will not speak until spoken, you will not attempt to dispute Mr Henry's decision, you will not attempt physical harm unto Mr Henry," Charice continued her same monotone speech as they passed through the halls of the larger compound, "and once again to reiterate if you do not pass Mr Henry's admittance then you will be property will not be allowed to return." Charice said, not meeting Doug's or Clementine's eyes as she oped the door to Mr. Henry's office.

An elderly man sat at the desk, he looked to be sixty or seventy and he was wearing the ill fitting grey suit, "Hello there children," he said smiling warmly, "I'm Mr Henry Whitmore," his voice was pleasant and have a deep gorge in twang, "now what can I do for y'all?"

"H'llo sir," Clementine said politely putting her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet in a cute way, "my name is Clementine and this is my friend Doug, we've been travelling for an awful long time and we're looking for someplace to stay. Could we please stay here?" she said sweetly smiling nervously

Doug face drained of colour and tried to apologize to Mr Henry but the old man just laughed, "I like your spirit child," he smiled warmly, "why o'course you and your friend can stay here, make yourself right at home."

Clementine smile the Doug and he smiled back at her, maybe they just found a permanent place to call home.

"Now Charice dear show 'em they'll be staying, and don't forget dinner is at five." Mr. Henry said still smiling warmly and leaning on his desk.

Doug hoped there'd be some warm biscuits and butter, maybe some steamed vegetables, just thing about it made his mouth water. "T-thank you Mr. Henry." he said with a genuine smile, "I really appreciate your kindness."

"Don't worry 'bout it child." he said, "This ain't just kindness you better be prepared to work." Doug nodded and exited the room with Clementine and Charise


	2. Chapter 2

Doug sat on the makeshift cot in his and Clementine's shared room. The room was small but had two beds one for him and one for Clem and it sure beat sleeping in trees and old cars so he couldn't complain too much. The room was plain and had peeling off yellow walls and an old motivational poster of a cat in a tree and the bed sheets were an awful shade of off-white.

"So what do you think Clem?" Doug asked.

"It's nice," Clem replied as she unpacked her bag, a coloured page caught Doug's eye.

"What's that Clementine?" he asked gesturing toward the piece of paper. Clem smiled sadly and presented it to him, it was a picture of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. "Oh Clementine, it's a pretty picture." he said sadly, "I miss them too." he said softly,

"Yeah," Clementine said, "I miss Lee too." Clementine said looking at her feet, "Doug?" Clementine asked timidly, "Can I have a hug?"

Doug smiled and sighed, "Only if you have to Clem," he said light heatedly, "I mean honestly putting up with you kid and I might need a hug." Doug grinned and held out his arms, "Now come here kid."

Clementine practically threw herself at Doug and buried her head in his chest, "It's okay kid, I'm here don't worry." Doug said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Doug pressed his lips to Clementines head and made quite a little shushing noises, "It's okay," he said soothingly, "it's going to be okay." it took Clem a minute to calm down "hey kid," Doug asked cautiously "are you ready for dinner or do you want me to bring you something? Doug asked still rubbing her back.

"I'm okay," Clem's voice was muffled and her face was still buried in Doug's chest.

"Well if you're sure kid," Doug said uncertainty, "now come on kid Charice said the dining hall was just down the hall." he said lifting her up and swivelling her around so that she sat on his back.

The mess hall was large and rather dark, there is about thirty or forty people in a line to receive the food. Doug and Clementine made their way across the room and assimilated themselves into the line.

"So what do you think we having for dinner Clem?" Doug asked, "I'm hoping for some biscuits."

Clementine scrunched her face up in thought, "I don't know," she said uncertainly, "maybe Soup?" her response was more of a question than an answer.

Doug smiled as they move down the line, "Yeah soup and biscuits sound delicious." he said stomach for emphasis, "I don't know though I might start missing street rat." Clementine made a face and Doug laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Before Doug and Clementine knew it they were at the front of the line they held out their trays and were given an expired juice box, a small bowl of soup of undetermined nature, and a sandwich.

Doug stared at the food, "Eh it's still better than we've been eating that's for sure." he said, "C'mon Clem lets go find somewhere to sit." he said giddily.

Doug and Clem we're early so they were able to easily find their own table, "So what work do you think Mr Henry's going to give us to do tomorrow?" Clem asked eating her sandwich.

"I don't know, you're probably going to go to a sweatshop and ill be stuck with manual labor." Doug said nonchalantly.

"What's a sweatshop?" Clementine asked looking rather confused.

"Sometimes I forget you're ten, a sweatshop is a bit like a school room but you're shoved more closely together and it's mostly women and children and you work with sewing machines actually pretty horrific because of how tight the quarters are and you only make like ten cents a day."

"Oh, do you really think I'll be working in a sweatshop?" Clementine asked frightened.

"Probably not," Doug said digging into his cold soup, "after the apocalypses I don't think they even exist anymore." he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, then why did you say it?" Clementine asked looking at Doug curiously.

Doug sighed, "I was making a joke." he said pressing his forearms to the table.

"That doesn't seem like something to joke about." Clementine said looking at Doug disapprovingly.

"You're absolutely right," Doug said, "but since it's the zombie apocalypse now sweatshops don't exist so its okay to make jokes about them."

"No I think that its still wrong." Clementine said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay your correct." Doug said giving in to the angry child.

Clementine grinned in victory and dug into the last of the food. Mr. Henry came through the back door of the mess hall and give a warm smile to all the attendees as he made his way to the front mess hall.

"Children," Mr Henry said loudly, "I hope y'all are enjoying your stay," he said smiling as he scanned the near empty mess hall,"now tomorrow we start giving out duties." he said smiling and clapping his hands, "all healthy fit men and women please come to my compound tomorrow. All children, pregnant women, people missing limbs or just plain unfit to work report here at the mess hall." he continued shifting his wait from one foot to the other, "Now y'all enjoy your dinner." Mr Henry smiled and waved as he walked back out of the mess hall.

"Well, I guess you get off lucky no work for you." Doug said happily, "Hey maybe they'll give you some art supplies and you can draw me a picture!"

"Yeah!" Clem said happily her feet swinging in anticipation underneath the table. "This place is great!"

emilyrose727 asked: Is this going to involve season two at all?  
>Definitely right now in the time line we're in '400 days' territory so expect the cabin group (relatively) soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Present Time;  
>Clem woke up with the start, her arm felt like it was on fire and she broke out into a cold sweat, her breath was ragged and shallow, "Doug," she whimpered. <p>

Doug looked up from the campfire, "Another nightmare?" he asked, Clementine nodded, "Come here kid," he said with outstretched arms.

Clementine walked groggily towards Doug, "It feels like my arm is burning," she said and her eyes started to water up, "it's not there anymore and it still feels like its burning." she said as a small sob escaped her lips.

"I know kid, my eye feels the same." he said looking off into the forest, "but you're strong, I'm strong, we're both strong and we can we can definitely make it through this." he said rubbing reassuring circles on he back.

Clementine sobbed harder, "But I don't know if I can," she said clutching his chest, "what if you die then what will I do?" Clementine asked in a meek voice.

"Simple," Doug said stroking Clementines hair, "you'll survive I don't know how but you will," he said pure determination in this voice, "look at me I'm a fat tech guy I've survived this long, you're strong smart little girl and you will definitely do better than me." he said looking down to the girl with fire in his eyes. 

"Thanks Doug," Clementine said softly drifting off in his chest, "You're really nice."

"Thanks kid," he said to the sleeping girl.

Months earlier;  
>"So Doug How was your first day at work?" Clementine asked from her spot on the floor, she'd spent the day drawing pictures and talking to others who were unfit to work.<p>

"It was okay, all we did was patrol the perimeter, starting to get cold we should probably try to find you a sweater."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Clementine said, "Mrs Mimi said she'd make me a scarf, she probably wouldn't mind making me a sweater."

"Mrs Mimi?" Doug asked looking a bit confused.

Clementine pointed towards a little old woman with a sewing basket, "That's Mrs Mimi she's going to teach me how to knit is that cool?" Clementine said excitedly. 

"Well that's awful nice of her, I think this place is definitely going to be a good home. what do you think Clem?" Doug asked.

"I really like it here everybody's so nice!" she said excitedly.

Doug smiled, he was happy Clementine found a place that she liked he was rather fond a place to. 

"Clementine dear," a shrill voice called from across the room, "come here would you?"

"Yes Mrs Mimi?" Clementine said as she approached Mrs Mimi.

"Here you go child getting cold out," she said as her shaking hand wrapped a blue scarf around Clementines neck. 

Clementines eyes lit up, "Wow thank you Mrs Mimi!" she said happily, "Oh Mrs Mimi I want you to meet my friend Doug!' Clementine said excitedly as she bounce on the balls of her feet, "Doug come over here!" Clem said swivelling to face Doug and beckoning to come closer.

Doug smiled, "Oh hello there Mrs Mimi," Doug said graciously holding out a hand.

"Now what the hell is that?" Mrs Mimi demanded, "I'm a seventy five year old woman, I deserve a damn hug." she said as she open her arms, Doug laughed uncomfortably but wrapped his arms around the elderly woman all the same, "Thank you child." she said giving him a toothless grin.

"Mrs Mimi seemed seems nice enough," Doug said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah I really like her!" Clementine said happily, as she was laying in bed, "tomorrow she's going to show me how to do a knit and purl."

"that's really neat, hey maybe you could start one of those sewing circles." 

Clementines eye on widened a fraction of an inch, "Doug that's a really good idea, I'll talk to talk to Mrs Mimi tomorrow!"

"That's great. Now please try and get some sleep Clem okay?" Doug asked, "You've got a busy day ahead of you."

"okay Doug good night." Clementine said tiredly.

"Good morning Mrs Mimi," Clementine said sweetly.

"Good morning child, there's been a change in plans we are going to kitchens today."

"really?" Clementine asked uncertainly, "I thought we were going to do knitting?"

"Well puddin' pop you're stuck doing this." said the older woman as she mussed up Clementines hair, "Come on follow me." she said her hand shaking lightly as the walked to the cafeteria door.

Pain. There was lots of pain when she woke up, blood pored in Clementines ears and her left arm was numb, she made an attempt to move her arm but she couldn't feel anything. Clementine ajusted her head to look at our arm it wasn't there.

she screamed.

"Doug?" she cried, "_Doug_!" she said again the panic was starting to set in and she couldn't breathe.

Clementine was crying now but she stood up she shuddered lightly as she began to move across the dark room. she stumbled when she hit a table, she could see a sliver of light peeking out from a crack in the door she made her way towards it and stepped in something warm and sticky. She made it to the door and opened it gingerly, "Doug?" she asked quietly.

"C-Clementine," he replied drowsily, Doug was tied to a chair his eye was bleeding profusely.

"Doug? Doug!" she screamed.

"Clem," Clementine could feel her body shaking and she fought it the walls of the room began peeling and everything developed a red tint, "Clementine wake up." Doug started melting everything was melting, she was starting to melt. 

Clementine bolted awake, "Doug?" she cried, she started crying again pressing your face to his chest.

"You were having a nightmare," he said, "you're okay I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Doug took a deep breath, it had nearly six months had passed since Sanctuary. Nights filled with night terrors and shallow breathing had become a norm, Sanctuary had been a bust, but maybe Wellington would better.

Doug and Clementine had become a matching pair of fools, Doug was missing an eye, Clementine didn't have her arm. A pair of broken idiots looking for a better life.

"Hey Clem," Doug said looking at for the campfire, "let me teach you how to make the best kindling," Doug said knowledgeably to the could girl, "what you got to do is get a half burnt tea light candle, a bit of pocket lint, and some old cardboard preferably an egg carton." he said holding up the items, "Now place the old tea light the cardboard and put the pocket lint on top place it under the wood and then light it." Clementine nodded sagely as he assembled the little fire starter.

"Well Doug it's pretty neat," Clem said unenthusiastically, "I'm going to go get some more firewood." she said smiling gentle at him trekking off into the forest.

"Okay..." Doug said waving her off dejectedly, "be safe."

Clementine didn't get too far into the forest before she heard gunshots, Doug was in trouble. She trekked back and hid behind a tree, she heard muffled voices demanding food and ammo.

Doug tried to non verbally shoo Clementine away, "Hey!" Clementine yelled throwing a rock at the bandits.

"Clementine remember big rock top!" Doug yelled in a panic sprinting off in a different direction.

'Big Rock Top' with code word for the fork in the river about two miles back from the campsite, Doug had demanded that they had a place to regroup if they got separated or raided by bandits.

Clementine didn't answer him but she figured that he knew she would meet him there. 

Clementine washed ashore somewhere far away from big rock top she didn't have her bags or compass.

Clementine heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello?" asked Clementine timidly, "If you're not a walker clap now," Clementine didn't receive a response, "aw I was hoping that work." Clementine said to the noise in the bushes.

She started making her way down the stream, if she was lucky Doug would only be a couple miles away from her and would be there waiting for her.

It was dark out by the time Clem had made it to 'big rock top' and there was no sign of Doug, "Doug?" Clementine whispered loudly. Clem tried to remember the safety protocol Doug had set in place for if they ever got separated she remembered in telling her the climb to the top of a tree set up a beacon, but she did not have a beacon, so the entire safety protocol was a bust.

A rustling in the bushes caught Clem off guard and when a heavy set black man came stumbling out of the foliage waving a gun aroundthat also startled her. Clementine froze the man also froze and they both stood there in a shocked silence for a minute.

Clementine reached for her gun but found it wasn't there in her belt, "Hi?" she said uncertainly.

The man stood there frozen for a second but redacted his weapon, "Hello." he replied, "Are you Clementine?" he asked

They both just stood there frozen in place an awkward silence taking over them.

"Yes," replied looking at the man wearily, "why?"

"Your friend Doug hurt himself really bad but we managed to get him to our cabin," he said smiling at the girl uncertainly, "he said we could find you here." the man continued, "My name is Alvin by the way."

Clementine smiled, "I'm Clementine," she said without thinking, "but you already knew that." she said awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

Alvin gave her a smile, "well the cabin is about 5 miles away from this side of the river so we should probably make camp for the night." Clementine smiled and nodded, this Alvin guy seemed nice enough so what did she have to lose? 

After spending the night in the tree the duo made it back to the cabin around midday. After minor scuffle involving Alvin punching a dog in the face, they made it back to the cabin relatively unscathed.

"We are back!" Alvin said loudly after entering the cabin, a pregnant woman appears from down the hall and wrapped her arms around the big man.

"Alvin baby you're all right." she said tearing up a little bit. "You must be Clementine," she said almost as if it was an afterthought. "your friend Doug just upstairs, Carlos will show you where he is." The woman said making a vague gesture towards the staircase.

A Hispanic man approached Clementine, "Hello Clementine I'm Carlos." he said kindly. Clementine smiled and nodded her head in recognition, Carlos outreached his had for a handshake and clementine graciously accepted it, "Your friend is just upstairs," Carlos said.

Clementine and Carlos made their way up the stairs, "He didn't bit right?" Clementine asked in a concerned manner.

"No," Carlos said, "no, one of our men, Nick, accidentally shot him." Carlos said adverting eye contact.

"Oh." Clementine said awkwardly not looking at Carlos, "At least he didn't kill him." Clementine said uncomfortably.

Carlos coughed lightly and opened the door to the room that Doug was staying in, Clementines eyes widen, "You haven't looked this bad since the time Lily shot you." Clementine said light heatedly.

"Haven't felt this bad since then either!" he replied wearily, "Now come here and watch the arm." he said he said stretching his good arm for a hug.

Clementine giggled and allowed herself to be wrapped in Doug's one good arm. "Thanks for not being dead." she said.

"No problem." 

"Hey Doug," Clementine said grinning widely, "We match now!" she said.

It took a moment for Doug to realize what she was talking about, "You're right," he said laughing lightly, "Hey Clem me and you can cripple fight each other now."

Clementine giggled, "I'd totally win!" she said excitedly. Doug laughed loudly but broke out into a coughing fit, "Doug are you okay?" Clementine asked staring wide eyed at Doug who made a noncommittal hand gesture, "I'll go get Carlos." she said quickly backing out of the room.

Carlos was standing just outside the door, "Yes?" he asked raising his brow and staring at Clem.

"Doug's coughing really bad." Clementine said unassuredly, Carlos nodded and reentered the room closing the door behind him. Clementine took this as a sign to not go back in there for a while.

A girl poked her head out of the room down the hall and stared at Clem, Clementine caught her eye and smiled at her, "Hi," the girl said, "I'm Sarah."

Clementine nodded, "Hi, I'm Clementine." she said approaching Sarah, "Is Carlos your dad?"

"Yeah," she said giddily, "is Doug yours?" she asked.

"Nope," Clementine said scratching the back of her head, "My dad was a bit _darker_ than him." Clementine finished.

Sarah giggled, "Yeah I guess he is a little pale to be your dad." Sarah smiled brightly, "Do you want to come into my room?"

"Sure," Clementine said, it was so weird being around another girl her age, it was rather nice albeit a bit odd.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed at the cabin and everybody was slowly falling into a rhythm. Clementine and Sarah became quick friends, and everybody else in the group was relatively nice to Clem except for Nick who couldn't seem to even look at her let alone be in the same room, which being a small cabin, made everything rather awkward.

Doug seemed to be doing better he developed a minor infection from the bullet wound not healing properly but excluding that his arm was no worse for wear.

Clementine sprawled out on Sarah's bed, "I'm bored," she whined a book pressed firmly against her face.

Sarah looked up from her book, "We could go look under the house for treasures!" she said excitedly.

Clementine looked vaguely concerned, "Are we even allowed to go under there?" Sarah shrugged, "Yeah you're right we'll probably be fine." Clementine said giddily, since arriving at the cabin she hadn't had much time to explore.

The two girls quickly made their way out of the cabin seeing as everybody was busy with something, Doug was still bedridden and Carlos was watching him, Nick and Pete were out hunting, Alvin was watching over Rebecca who was napping, and Luke was off doing whatever Luke does when he's not with the group.

Underneath the house was moist and smelled vaguely of cat urine, but the duo still continue to roll around do the house, "Hey Clem!" Sara squealed, "Look what I found." she said laying on her stomach and waving a gun around.

"Sarah be careful!" Clementine whispered loudly, "We don't know if it's loaded." Sarah at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry."

Clementine sighed, "It's okay Sarah just be more careful." she said, "We should get out of here before somebody gets curious."

"Yeah," Sarah said deflatedly, "will you at least show me how to shoot it?" she whined giving Clem puppy eyes.

Clementine sighed in an aggravated manner, "Fine." 

"Arms steady, head up, breath." Clementine said adjusting Sarah's arm to make it easier to hit can sitting on the stump.

The two girls had spent the majority of the afternoon behind the cabin. Clem trying to nail in the lesson, shoot walkers in the head _not_ humans.

"Okay," Sarah said shakily aiming at the can and pulling the trigger, the knock back caused her to waver. "whoa!" Sarah said excitedly, "That was great!" her grin faded when she realized she hadn't actually hit anything, "Oh."

"That was pretty good Sarah," Clementine said kindly, "you just need to aim a bit lower." she continued instructing and adjusting Sarah's arms. The next shot Sarah managed to hit the can, "Good job!" Clementine said happily.

Sarah grinned at Clementine, "Really?" Sarah looked hopefully at Clementine, "You really think?" she sounded so gleeful it made Clementine smile.

"Yes really." Clementine reassured Sarah, pattering her shoulder and opened her mouth to say something but the back door of the cabin swung open.

"I heard gunshots!" Carlos yelped running towards the girls only to freeze seeing Sarah with a gun, "What is that?" he said barely concealing his anger.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Clementine cut her off, "I was teaching her how to shoot." Carlos glared at Clementine in a rage and took an intimidating step towards her.

"Well Clementine," Carlos said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to have to ask you to-"

Sarah stepped between her father and Clementine, "No!" she yelled, "I asked her to teach me!" she said her voice raising up a few octaves, waving her hands in a gesture of peace, "I wanted to be a bit more independent."

Carlos clenched his fists rapidly, taking deep breath, "Okay." he grumbled still glaring down at Clementine.

Clementine eyed up Carlos warily but didn't reply to the angry man. 

"Hey Clem," Doug said his head propped up against the headboard of the bed. "how you doing?"

"I taught Sarah had a shoot today," she said not looking Doug in the eyes.

"Oh," Doug said looking towards the window, "I take a Carlos didn't take it too well." when Clementine didn't answer him he took her silence as a yes. Dou sighed heavily but still managed a weary smile, "Well it's a good thing you did."

"You, uh, really think?" Clementine said uncertainly.

Doug smiled, "Yeah."

The two companions sat there in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each others company.

"Hey Doug?" Clementine asked stretching arms and getting comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"What was your family like?" she asked cautiously, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she continued quickly to try and avoid any hurt feelings

"No it's okay." he said kindly, "My parents died before the outbreak. When I was very young," he said taking a breath "I don't remember a lot about them. My dad was a writer and my mother owned a bakery, but other than that I don't remember a lot about them, I lived with my Meema," Clementine looked at Doug with a confused expression, "my mothers mother," he clarified and Clementine nodded, "she died when I was 25."

"Oh," Clementine said softly gazing at the patterned walls. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said calmly still reclining in the bed, "I'm glad she didn't have to deal with this apocalypse." he turned his head to stare at Clementine, "Did you know your grandparents?" he asked cautiously. He knew how sensitive of a subject her parents were so he hoped that maybe her grandparents wouldn't be to hard to talk about.

Clementine smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know my Nan and Pops!" she said excitedly, "I used to spend a week at their house every summer when I was little," she said grinning at Doug, "but when I was 7 or 8 my Pops got pneumonia and died." Clementines smile faultered and a grimace spread across her face "Then apocalypse happened and I didn't get to see my nan after that."

"Oh Clem," he said softly, "come here." he continued with outstretched arms.

Clementine got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him, "At least she's in heaven with Pops and Mom and Dad and even Lee." she hiccoughed into Doug's shoulder.

"I'm sorry kiddo," he sighed rubbing soothing circles on her back, "It's okay."

That was the good thing about constantly being on the road, you didn't have time to reflect on those you love or rather those you lost, if you've looked back on those things while on the road you're dead, but right here in the warm cabin surrounded by allies and safe, all your mind can do is look back and reflect on your past, your regrets, your hopes, and the failures of your predecessors.

Another problem with looking back on the past is you miss some very important situations.

Carlos came sprinting into Doug and Clementines room, "Luke just came back," Carlos sad breathing heavily "Nick and Pete are missing, we're setting up search parties please keep an eye on Sarah." he pleaded sprinting out of the room.

"Why shouldn't I trust them?" Doug asks the man leaning on the railing for support.

"You have a real good day now." he says in a monotone voice leaving the same way he came.


End file.
